In His Eyes
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Aerrow's eyes used to be green.


**Summary** : Aerrow's eyes used to be green.

Spoilers for the end of season 2, and set post-season 2.

Finished watching Storm Hawks, finally! Haha.

Unsurprisingly I had to write something about this.

* * *

 **In His Eyes  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

"Piper?"

Aerrow's voice grabbed Piper's attention and she stopped staring at - Aerrow. Oh. That's how he'd noticed...

His eyebrows were at a concerned slant as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?"

"I..." She stared at his face again. This close, the difference was unmistakable and she couldn't blame it on the Far Side's lighting.

Aerrow blinked, letting her study him. "What is it?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" she asked instead. He had to have noticed already, right?

Aerrow chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "There's kinda a lack of flat reflective surfaces around here, ya know?"

And the mirror in their bathroom had been smashed when a beast on this side had rammed into the _Condor_. Right…

"Oh..." Piper bit the inside of her lip, looking away. The others hadn't mentioned it, but she didn't doubt Stork had seen it and had made preparations already.

"Sooo, do I have something on my face?" Aerrow said, not sounding worried. "Between my teeth?"

"I _wish_ it was that easy to fix," Piper said, dropping her gaze for a second. She exhaled and looked at him again. "It's your eyes," she told him before he asked, digging into her crystal pouch. She found the Sol Crystal through touch, the energy pulsing through it telling her what it was before she looked at it — it also had one of the biggest facets of her crystals for Aerrow to see himself in.

"My eyes?" Aerrow repeated as he took it from her. He frowned at the Sol Crystal, tilting it until the _Condor_ 's lighting caught it.

He was silent for a few seconds as he brought the crystal closer to his face, studying his reflection at different angles.

"...Huh. I take it that's not the crystal?" Aerrow was smiling though, his tone joking.

"It's not funny, Aerrow!" Piper wanted to do _something_ , maybe move away, maybe grab him in a tight grip. She didn't do either, staying where she was.

"Aren't you worried? Your eyes are changing colour!" Aerrow's eyes had been green the entire time she'd known him, but now they were turquoise, and Piper had the sinking feeling they weren't done yet.

Aerrow shrugged. "Not really? I don't feel any different — it's probably something about the Far Side. We don't really know that much about this place."

"It's not." Piper shook her head. "You're the only one this is happening to." She'd checked.

"Then..." Aerrow frowned.

"I think I know why." Piper's voice was soft as she exhaled. "...It's because of me." It's the only thing that made sense.

He looked at her, startled. "Wha - hey, don't blame yourself."

"But it _is_ because of me!" She shook his hand off her shoulder and started to pace, gesturing in circles. "Your eyes didn't start changing until I bound you to me! What _else_ am I changing?" Was she as bad as Cyclonis? She'd heard how the Dark Ace's eyes had went red after he'd betrayed the original Storm Hawks, and was that because of the binding?

" _Piper_." Aerrow's face was in front of hers and when he saw her focus on him, his face softened and he pulled her into a hug. "You're not like Cyclonis."

She froze, her eyes widening. "How did-" How did he know what she'd been thinking? Were their minds connected and he could hear her thoughts now?

Aerrow chuckled, rubbing her back. "I know _you_."

"Oh. Right." She let out a relieved laugh. Not everything was related to the binding. At least, not _yet_ anyway...

"And try not to worry about it too much?" he said, stepping back. "Like I said: I don't feel any different — well." He quirked a smile at her. "I feel _better_ than I used to, not worse."

He did? Piper studied him again, this time looking all of him over instead of just his eyes. His skin was the same as it was, not sallow or sunken, hair wasn't limp and his lips weren't dry or cracked either. He looked healthy. The only thing different were his eyes. But that was what _she_ had gone through — Dark Ace hadn't-

She exhaled, trying to put the nagging worry at the back of her mind. "Okay. I'll try."

He beamed at her. "Great!"

"But tell me if you start feeling different," she warned him. She would still keep an eye on it. They were discovering so many new things on the Far Side but they had more time now that they weren't so worried about Cyclonia finding them, and she had the _energy_ to do research now instead of feeling lethargic all the time.

"You too," he said, patting her shoulder.

She gave him a small smile. "Deal." And she wasn't going to try and pretend she was fine when she wasn't. Seeing their worried faces had been more than enough, and now that she had a better idea of what the binding did, she knew what to look for. 

* * *

So I'm sorta musing Piper's eyes going towards blue as well. And telepathy because this is me we're talking about, heh. Though Cyclonis' eyes weren't red, hm.

Need to work on their voices a little — I noticed I was defaulting towards M-21 and Tao's interactions.

Also frigging last lines, urgh.


End file.
